The Cheteki Mental Hospital
by Acid-Rayne
Summary: Kagome's forced into a mental hospital wrongly. She meets a boy and a lovehate realtionship evoulves between the two. Will they find out something bigger than them or die from it? What's this liquid they are injecting in people? InuKag! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

"KAGOME! Respect your father!" A woman yelled.  
  
"I will not! He isn't even my father!" A very angered raven-haired teen yelled at her mother (Kai is her name).  
  
"I may not be your father but I will discipline you, you little brat!" The step father (Jiyu) yelled at Kagome. He took long strides over to the other side of the room to where Kagome was standing. She stood defiantly, not moving a bit, looking up at the tall man.  
  
He backhanded her and Kagome's small body hit the cedar table behind her. Kagome looked desperately for something to protect herself with. To her right there was a Jiyu's pocketknife lying open on the round table. She grabbed for it.  
  
Her hand clasped around it right when Jiyu picked her back up. He lifted his foot back to kick but Kagome beat him to it. She stabbed his leg and he howled in pain, let go of her, and clutched his bleeding upper leg.  
  
Kai ran over to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello. Please send an ambulance. Our daughter lost it and attacked my husband with a knife! Please send help and someone to restrain her." Kai yelled franticly into the phone as she smiled at Kagome evilly.  
  
A few moments later the door got kicked over and Kagome vaguely heard herself drop the knife as the officers grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. 'Why mother? Why?' Kept going through her head as she was roughly pushed into a police car.  
  
*~*3 Months Later*~*  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. You are mentally unstable and will be put into Chiteki Mental Hospital until you are deemed able to serve out a sentence for your crime." The judge said hitting his (whatever that hammer thing is called) on the stand and walking out.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at her mother and Jiyu. Jiyu was in a wheel chair. Kagome stabbed a tendon and paralyzed his leg. She smiled despite herself and said, "Hey Jiyu I do believe you won't be kicking anybody anytime soon. Don't you agree Kai?"  
  
"You little son of a-"  
  
Kagome couldn't hear the rest she was being pushed into yet another car with her hands cuffed behind her. "Bye bye now. I'll see you in hell." She said as they drove to Chiteki.  
  
Kagome was pulled out of the car and lead into a white building with a sign that said 'Welcome to Chiteki'.  
  
As they entered a woman at a desk smiled warmly at Kagome. "Ah you must be Miss Keto. Yes?"  
  
"My name is not Kagome Keto, it's Kagome Higarashi. I will not take Jiyu's name and will not respond to it." Kagome bit out coldly.  
  
The officer took off the handcuffs and pushed Kagome towards the desk. "I'm Sango Tryoko. All of your clothing has been put in your new room and if I read her file correctly she has homicidal tendencies doesn't she?" Sango asked the last part to the officer.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Tried to kill her own father."  
  
"He's NOT my damn father got that?" Kagome barked at the officer.  
  
He ignored her bid Sango goodbye and walked out the door.  
  
"Well let's get you your room." Sango said walking out from behind the counter and motioned for Kagome to follow her down the long white hall.  
  
"This is your room Kagome." Sango said opening the door with a card. The room was small and cement. Her clothes were in a pile bye the small box spring bed.  
  
"Cozy." Kagome replied sarcastically "I think I'll leave this wonderful room for a while and explore the 'facility' that you call Chiteki." Kagome said walking away from a very confused secretary.  
  
'Lovely.' Kagome thought as she came to a room where people seemed to hang out. A girl bounced by Kagome and out the door. Her hair was a mess and she was repeating the word 'kill' over and over again. She only looked 7 or 8. "Oh I'm gonna love this place. I can just feel it." Kagome said to herself.  
  
"It's not normal to talk to yourself wench." Said a mans voice behind her.  
  
"Yeah and if I wear normal I wouldn't be here." Kagome replied sharply as she walked away.  
  
Half way back down to the hall to her room she felt a hand in her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder. Oddly enough the person landed on his feet and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Bitch." He said bluntly.  
  
"Whatever I've been called worse.  
  
"Inuyasha koi. It's time to play hide and go peep with me." Said a woman's voice. Then a girl that looked very much like Kagome walked around the corner and jumped on the guys back.  
  
"I found you!" Cried the girl. "Your turn!"  
  
"Yeah Kikyo go and hide." The man said peeling Kikyo off his back and sending her to hide.  
  
"So I take it your name is Inuyasha?" Kagome said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"What was your first clue?" He said hardly.  
  
"The ears and the fact that it fits you but your name should be Inuhanyou not Inuyasha." Kagome said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha took a fighting stance and tried to punch Kagome. Kagome dodged it and tripped him.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running down the hall towards the two.  
  
Inuyasha shot off the ground and was leaning on the wall by the time Sango got there.  
  
"Kagome first your father and now this? You haven't even been here a day and your urges are already coming. I'll have to report this." She said out of breath.  
  
"He 's not my damn father when will you jackasses get that! I wouldn't have fucking stabbed him if he was my fucking father!! NOW STOP SAYING THAT!" Kagome yelled her voice echoing down the hall.  
  
"We need a tranq in hall C NOW!" Sango yelled into a walkie-talkie.  
  
Two men walked down the hall one of them took hold of Kagome from behind and the other shoved a needle into her arm.  
  
"Dammit mother. Why'd you do this to me?" Kagome whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. I'm Sorry Kagome

"Sango I don't think that was necessary. She was angry it's not like she was going to kill someone." Inuyasha said bluntly.  
  
"Oh yes it was. Last time she got angry she stabbed and permantly injured her father." Sango said marking something down on her clipboard.  
  
"That little girl has power in her then. If only a little." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Don't think about it Inuyasha. I'll be informing her about your condition also." Sango said before walking away.  
  
"She won't care." Inuyasha said after her, but Sango already turned the corner. He turned on his heels and followed the Kagome's scent down the halls.  
  
He came to a stop as he saw the guards injecting Kagome again as she began waking up and struggling.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked himself as he watch them throw her on the floor in her room then closing the door.  
  
He crept toward the door and slid it opened. Kagome was stretched out on the cement floor out cold. Slowly he picked her up and put her in her bed and covered her up.  
  
"What a strange girl you are Kagome. I'm going to enjoy playing with you." He said sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.  
  
About 15 minutes later she woke up. Inuyasha shot up and was looking down on her when her eyes finally focused.  
  
"Jiyu get the fuck away from me." She mumbled before closing her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome? Come on Kagome wake up." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why momma why? It was his fault. Attack. Defend. Police. Help me!" Kagome yelled that last part out and shot straight up and knocked Inuyasha across the room.  
  
"Dammit!" He cursed standing up rubbing his head.  
  
"Get out." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"I will have a rematch and I will win. No interferences." Inuyasha said seriously as he walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome changed her clothes and was now wearing a sleeveless shirt that said "Kitten with a mean streak' on it in red letters and black pants.  
  
She walked out of her room and was faced by a tall man with brown hair that was in a high ponytail. "Mine." He said putting his arm around her.  
  
Kagome sweep kicked him and he landed hard on his butt and yelped.  
  
"Don't touch me." Kagome said looking down on him. "I'm not yours and who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy looked up at her and looked sad and confused.  
  
"That's Kouga Santo. He has a couple of disorders. One: He thinks he's a wolf. Two: He never uses sentences only one word and gestures. And it's impossible to stay mad at him." Sango said helping him off the ground.  
  
"I think your right. So your names Kouga huh?" She put her hand on his head and he gave a wolfish grin. "You know if I meet you any other place I would have to say you were cute."  
  
"So you have a thing for the for the rabbis ridden wolf do you?" Said a cocky for from behind her.  
  
"And what if I do?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Now now Inuyasha leave Kagome alone or you get put in time out." Sango said wagging her finger at him.  
  
"I want a re-match wench a good one." Inuyasha ignored Sango and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said rolling. Kagome opened her mouth and blew out a fine pink mist rolled out of her mouth towards Inuyasha.  
  
He jumped out of the way but got hit on the arm. "Miko." He hissed. "Damn you I can't move my arm."  
  
"No not for a while maybe in a bout two hours you'll be able to move your fingers." Kagome said grinning.  
  
Kouga growled at Inuyasha and then trotted off down the hall with Kagome.  
  
"Bitch." Inuyasha hissed walking back to his room holding his arm.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to his bed and sat down. "Feh. Stupid hospital, don't even know how to search rooms." He said pulling a cell phone out from under his mattress with one hand. He pressed a button on his speed dial and the line started ringing.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I need you to pull up a file from the police department on Kagome Higirashi or Kagome Keto."  
  
"Okay. Yes here we go."  
  
"Read the file for me bro."  
  
"Kagome Higarashi. Age 17. Father Kiken Higarashi. Mother Kai Higarashi. Mr. Higarashi died in a car accident 5 years ago. Kai remarried 2 years later. Mr. Jiyu Keto, Kagome's stepfather.  
  
Kagome has had run ins with the authorities many times. Incidents such as; skipping school, getting in fights, shoplifting and helping a prisoner escape from jail. Because she was minor no charges were pressed.  
  
The last call was from Mrs. Keto screaming that Kagome lost control and attacked her father stabbing him in the leg with a pocketknife. She paralyzed his left leg with the stab and now Mr. Keto is in a wheel chair for the rest of his life.  
  
Judge Maui ruled that Kagome was mentally unstable with homicidal tendencies. She was sent to Chiteki Institute for further evaluation." Sesshoumaru finished. "Your new friend has some real issues. Now if you don't need me to do anything I'll be going. Goodbye little brother."  
  
There was a click and Inuyasha turned his phone off and put it back. Slowly a grin spread across his face. "I can use this to my advantage."  
  
"Kouga I have to go okay. You go play with someone else." Kagome said stroking Kouga's hair as she got up.  
  
She walked into the cafeteria and saw a lot of people eating. "Hmmmm... I wonder what hospital food tastes like." She said to her self.  
  
She walked over to a counter where a line of food trays were layed out. She picked one out and went over to an empty table.  
  
She took poked at her 'meat' with her fork a couple times before putting it in her mouth. "Plahh!" She spit it out and gagged. "That was awful."  
  
"You'll get used to it." A girl said sitting down at Kagome's table. "I'm Gekido, call me Kido. What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kido had long black hair that reached the back of her knee's and deep ruby eyes. It was obvious she was a youkai to Kagome. "What kind?" Kagome asked looking at Kido's claws.  
  
"Rage." Kido said smiling. "That's why I'm in here. My anger spins out of control when I get mad. They think because I'm a demon then I shouldn't be able to be in public with my abilities."  
  
"That bullshit." Kagome said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah you're telling me."  
  
"Wench!" Someone on the other side of the room roared.  
  
"Hey Kido, do you know who Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder. Kido nodded. "Do you know why he's here?"  
  
"He has a thing for fighting. Does it too much." Kido said swallowing a mouthful of plastic food. "Well speak of the devil."  
  
"Wench I want re-match! None of your powers either I still can't move my damn arm!" Inuyasha yelled yanking Kagome's wrist hardly so she was pulled out of her chair.  
  
"Inu put her down. Kagome what does he mean your powers? You're human aren't you?" Kido asked confused.  
  
"She's a miko god dammit and she made it so my are is absolutely useless!" Inuyasha yelled pulling on Kagome's arm.  
  
"Let the fuck go of me god dammit!" Kagome yelled yanking her arm free. "Baka half-"  
  
Inuyasha's anger overwhelmed him. She was about to call him a half-breed and he wouldn't let her. He lifted his good arm up and hit her across the face. Her having a small body, the assault sent her flying across the room and into a wall. The wall was cheap and it crumbled where Kagome came in contact with it.  
  
Kagome tried to stay conscious but slowly she closed her eyes and let the blackness take over.  
  
"FUCK!" Kido yelled. "Inuyasha! God damn you!" She screamed running over to Kagome's limp form. Inuyasha's heard the guards running towards him but he didn't care. They injected the tranq into him and he felt drowsy.  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome, I really am. Please be okay.' Inuyasha said as he let himself also succumb to darkness.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome come on wake up." Kido whispered as she shook her arm.  
  
"Kido please let the doctors work on her. Step back please." Sango said putting a hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes Kido move out of the way." Said one of the doctors.  
  
"Shut up Naraku." Kido spat standing up and moving back.  
  
Naraku examined Kagome for a few minutes and said. "She's fine." The walked away.  
  
"Bastard." Kido hissed. The room heated up several degrees and Kido's eyes burned as she watch Naraku walk out of the room.  
  
"Take it easy Kido." Sango said calming the rage-ridden youkai a little.  
  
Kido walked over to Kagome and picked her up. "Where's her room Sango?"  
  
"It's room 207."  
  
Kido walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall to Kagome's room. She kicked the closed-door open and set Kagome on her bed.  
  
Kido heard a moan on the other side of the wall and recognized the voice that was uttering a long string of curses. "Inuyasha." She hissed.  
  
She went to the door next-door and opened it up without knocking. "Inuyasha you bastard!" She said kicking his sleeping form. He grunted. "WAKE UP!" She yelled  
  
He opened his eyes a little and took in his surroundings. Then he shot across the room away from the furious Kido.  
  
"You go into her room and watch her and make sure she's going to be okay." Kido said pointing next-door. The she stormed of the room and down the hall with transparent fire swirling around her.  
  
Inuyasha crept into Kagome's and pulled up an extra chair next to her bed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to. Please don't be hurt." Inuyasha said brushing a piece of black hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry."  
  
What really surprised Inuyasha was in her sleep she said, "It's okay." But then a tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha gently brushed it away with his thump and cupped her face.  
  
"What are you dreaming about?" He asked her not really expecting an answer. 'Am I falling for her?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'I've only known her a day.'  
  
He planted a swift kiss on her forehead before he settled back into the chair and fell asleep. Before he was overcoming by sleep he saw a slow smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Good night Kagome. My Kagome." He said drowsily. 


	3. Tears Of The Broken Hearted

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared vet at Inuyasha, who was sleeping in the chair, and smiled. "I didn't mean to say what I was about to say." Kagome said waking him up with her soft voice.  
  
Inuyasha shot up. "Damn right you should be sorry." Inuyasha yelled trying to cover up his blush.  
  
"The you know what I take it back you, you, you jerk!" Kagome yelled stomping out of her room.  
  
Kido streamed down the hall towards Kagome and tackled her from behind. "You're alright!" She yelled.  
  
"Not for long if you keep squeezing me." Kagome wheezed out.  
  
"Oh sorry Kag."  
  
"Oh Kagome. Sango just told me someone was here to see you." Inuyasha said walking out of her room.  
  
"You were just in my room how can she could have 'just' told you?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"The ears hear everything." Inuyasha said as Sango waked down the hall with a tall man and a thin woman walking behind them.  
  
Kagome growled low in her throat.  
  
"Kagome! Your parents are here to see you!" She said smiling and then leaving.  
  
"Kagome sweetie good news. They did a fast surgery on your fathers knee and now he can walk perfectly with a little help from some metal implants!" Kai gushed.  
  
"And that's good how?" Kagome bit out glaring at her parents.  
  
"You ungrateful little bitch! You make me go through all that pain and then don't give a rip about the person who raised you for the past 3 years!" Jiyu yelled stepping forward.  
  
"You watch what the hell you say! You bastard! It's your fault I'm here dammit, remember! Or were you to drunk to? If I remember correctly YOU attacked ME!" Kagome screamed also stepping forward.  
  
"KAGOME KORI HIGARASHI! That's enough!" Kai yelled at her daughter.  
  
"No it's not enough it won't ever be enough! YOU PUT ME IN HERE WITH LIES! You were my mother I trusted you to protect me from him and you did the opposite! You let him hit me those 3 years! You let him attack me and throw me and insult me! You expected me to take it forever? Mother I never attacked him and you damn well know it!" Kagome screamed. "You knew he was about to break a couple of my ribs with the blow he was about to land! I defended myself like any person who wanted to live would have!"  
  
Kai gasped in horror and looked at the two angry teenagers watching her.  
  
Jiyu stepped foreword again. "You will hold you tongue! You are dirt; you are lower then dirt Kagome! Did you forget all that I taught you? Do I have to re-teach you?" Jiyu said raising his hand above Kagome's head.  
  
Kai put a hand on Jiyu's arm. "She's right Jiyu. I shouldn't have let her get this out of control. Doing this will make her spin out before. I only want the best for her, after all I am her mother."  
  
Kagome's eyes blazed. "Correction Kai. You were my mother now you're just shit on my shoes. Now get out. And when I'm outta here don't expect me to go to my 'supposed' home. Actually don't expect to see me ever again." Kagome said walking back in her room.  
  
Kido watched the adults stand there. "She told you to GET OUT!" She said as once again the temp rose and the walls started to sweat. Finally they left.  
  
Inuyasha just fell back against the wall. He put his hands behind to keep him from falling over. "She-she went through all of that?" He asked Kido.  
  
Kido didn't respond just looked at Kagome's closed door. All of a sudden music blared from the room causing Kido and Inuyasha to wince. "Where the hell did she get the boom box from?" He yelled.  
  
"She obviously brought it here with her powers! Duh Inuyasha, kami your think." Kido said rolling her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and listened to the music. Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yes  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do  
  
was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to distant million stars  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's door and strained his ears. "She's crying." He said quietly. 


	4. Nightmares

Kagome finally came out of her room the next morning wear a black shirt and black pants.  
  
The girl that looked like her ambushed her. "Bitch!" The girl screeched slapping Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck." Kagome yelled her hand flying to her burning cheek. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kikyo and you're stealing my Inuyasha away from me and I just can't let that happen." Kikyo screamed pulling Kagome's hair.  
  
"Let go of me I refuse to hit you now dammit let go!" Kagome yelled trying to get her hair out of Kikyo's grasp.  
  
"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled running down the hall. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kikyo instantly let go of Kagome's hair and smiled at Inuyasha. "We were just playing right Kagome?" Kikyo said sweetly.  
  
"Like hell we were. You attacked me." Kagome running her fingers through her ruffled hair.  
  
"L-Liar!" Kikyo stuttered. She turned and ran away from the 2 confused teenagers.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said slowly. "So what are they serving today?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know wench if I did I wouldn't tell you." Inuyasha said harshly.  
  
"Oh too bad seeing as how we all know you want the food for yourself. Yeah I saw the fat roll on your stomach." Kagome said trying not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Inuyasha roared lifting his shirt up and examing his flat stomach. He looked up and glared at the cackling Kagome. "You wench."  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said rolling her eyes and walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Mmmmm pig slop yummy yummy." Kagome said as Kido walked towards her.  
  
"Mind your manners girl." Said a cold voice from behind her.  
  
"I don't give a rip who you are but if you don't leave me alone you'll have a foot up your ass pretty soon." Kagome said not even turning around.  
  
"Kagome look at me."  
  
Kagome turned around to be faced by Naraku.  
  
"And you are...?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  
  
"Naraku. Your doctor. You WILL respect me young lady." Naraku said looking down at her.  
  
"Whatever I already had a father and a jack ass of a 'father' I don't need more so just leave." Kagome said turing back around.  
  
"Hey wench!" A booming voice yelled walking into the room. It, of course, was Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as Naraku glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I don't care what kind of family you have here I am god to you and you will bow to me!" Naraku roared as Kagome jumped out of her seat and faced him.  
  
"Whoa Doc chill out." Inuyasha said to Naraku.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass who you are." Kagome said as if she was speaking to a child.  
  
Naraku stomped to Kagome and grabbed her cheeks in both of his hands. "Look at me!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome did not she looked down, around and everywhere except his face. "Get offa me." She mumbled out.  
  
"We will continue this conversation later Kagome." Naraku said throwing her backwards. Kagome kept her balance though. And then he stalked off.  
  
"Okay what did I miss how'd you piss off Naraku that much?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down. Kido told him what happened and he nodded.  
  
"Ah I see. The 'god' has finally met a rebel besides me."  
  
"Yeah whatever I don't care cause I ain't gonna be here that long." Kagome said confidently. "I hope." She added quietly.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome with concern shining in his amber eyes.  
  
Kagome growled low in her throat. "Why do you care dog-breath? You just wanna a re-match and don't want your opponent to be distracted." Kagome ground out before walking away to her room.  
  
"Okay what did I say?" Inuyasha said completely confused.  
  
Kido shrugged her shoulders and looked at the door Kagome just walked out of. 'I think my new friend is more then she knows.' She thought.  
  
"WHY?!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her door shut. 'Why am I here!? Why do I have to deal with this BS?!' Kagome thought as she flopped on her bed. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "I suppose as long as I have Kido to help me everything will be at least toleratable."  
  
She finally slipped into darkness and dreamed a nightmare like none she'd ever had.  
  
*~*~* Dream *~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Hello?" I asked down the long narrow street.  
  
A deep rumbling laugh filled the cool night air and shook the walls. The ground under my feet cracked and moved up and down.  
  
"Kagome." The voice said again. Fire spewed from the cracks and I jumped from island to island trying to dodge the flames. I was no longer on the street I was in a sea of flame and rocks. The sky was blood red and the owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who are you?" I yelled looking into the distance.  
  
There was no response just a crack of thunder. I watched as a bolt of bright purple hit the ground.  
  
"Hahaha Kagome do you not remember your past? Your life?" The voice asked. "Do you not remember me?"  
  
"Who are you why are you trying to hurt me?" I screamed jumping onto another rock as the one I was on submerged into flames.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to kill you!" The man yelled.  
  
The flames erupted even more and my hair started getting singed. The boulder I was on shook and began to sink. I looked around for another one to jump to but there was none. My feet touched the flaming lava and blue spread forth from it.  
  
"Nooooooooo." The voice yelled it sent one last fireball at me. I put my hands up and blue clouded my vision. Blue, blue everything blue.  
  
*~*~* End Dream *~*~*  
  
Kagome shot up and her hand flew to her heart. It was racing. Sweat drenched her pale body and she felt drained.  
  
She blinked her eyes and found she had been crying. "Alright Kag it was just a nightmare. Calm down." She said to herself as she ran her fingers through her raven hair. "One hell of nightmare."  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to her door and went out to the hall. She shuffled over to a window and looked around the bars. It was night out and the stars were as bright as ever. "I should be out there." Kagome said to herself. 


	5. Threats , Escape and Family

She put her hand around the bars and touched the cool glass. Her hand radiating from her hand and onto the clear surface. The lights of the town shines like twinkling fireflies below her. A single tear escaped her chocolate brown eyes and splattered onto the ground.  
  
"Kagome?" Said Inuyasha's voice from behind her. Kagome whipped her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you okay I smelled tears." He asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just rubbed my eyes too hard." Kagome said faking a smile.  
  
"I can smell lies too wench." Inuyasha said smirking a cocky ass smirk.  
  
"Damn you and your sharpened senses." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look what I'm missing where I should be." Kagome said looking out the window again.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've been in here for 5 years. You don't know how many times I've looked out that very window. How many times I wished I could be out there. You've only been here a week." Inuyasha said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You all have a reason to be here! I don't I was never suppose to be here!" Kagome said putting her head in her hands and falling to her knees. "It all turned out so wrong. Daddy was supposed to be here to love me!" Tears trickled down her face. "Why did you die dad? Why did you leave me alone?" Kagome whispered out.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened and he pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Naraku asked walking out of the shadows and into the teenagers view.  
  
"None of your damn business." Inuyasha spat out as he continued to hold Kagome.  
  
"Go away." Kagome said looking up.  
  
"Kagome." Naraku said a warning tone in his voice.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "G-Get away from me!" Kagome said jumping out of Inuyasha's arms and backing up. Her eyes fixed on Naraku's smirking face.  
  
"But Kagome I haven't done anything."  
  
"Y-You tried to kill me tonight." Kagome said looking for an escape.  
  
"I did no such thing I don't even want to hurt you let alone kill you." Naraku said his eye twinkling.  
  
Kagome's breathing became uneven and rapid. Beads of sweet rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She looked over to where Inuyasha was and he was wearing some ancient red outfit. Kagome looked at Naraku and he was wearing a purplish hakama and his hair was like flowing ink. Around his neck was a broken pink jewel.  
  
"W-what the hell?" Kagome sputtered out. Flashes of her dream evolved before her the lava, the fire the blue light.  
  
Naraku was walking towards her and Inuyasha was falling to the ground. Kagome tried to back up but there was no way. The wall was there. Naraku grabbed her shoulders and Kagome tried to blast him with miko energy but it bounced of and into the opposite wall.  
  
"Kagome! Give me the jewel!" Naraku yelled.  
  
Kagome tried once more to blast him but this time it bounced back at her and she felt the cold stone hit her back.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled. Kagome looked to her right and huge bees were hovering there. One of them stung her and everything went black.  
  
"Oh my head." Kagome said putting her hand on her head. Kido was sitting next to her and Kagome asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Naraku said you and Inuyasha had hallucinations and attacked him. He subdued Inuyasha with a tranq but when it came to you...you fought back. Threw energy blasts of some sort. One of them hit you and knocked you into a wall. The other missed Naraku. Finally a guard came and injected you in the arm." Kido said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"How's Inuyasha. He was only hurt because I was out there." Kagome said looking at her open door.  
  
"He's fine. Awake and cursing Naraku and the tranqs." Kido said smiling.  
  
Kagome tried to get up and winced. "I told you Kagome you got hit by your blast. It gave you a pretty good gash on your stomach. You should stay down." Kido said.  
  
"Nah I can fix it so it don't hurt." Kagome said as she glowed pink. "There it doesn't hurt anymore. I took kind of like a pain killer or a pain eraser." Kagome said getting up.  
  
She walked over to Inuyasha's room and knocked on his door. She looked behind her and saw Kido walking down the hall. "Gee Kido thanks." She said as The Devil Himself opened the door.  
  
Naraku stood there. Kagome stiffened and looked beyond him where Inuyasha was sitting glaring holes into the doctor's back.  
  
Naraku gave a curt nod and brushed past Kagome. She let out the breath she was holding and walked over towards Inuyasha.  
  
"You okay...?" She ventured.  
  
"Peachy." He said coldly. "I purpose a truce for now. Something weird is going on and we're the center of it."  
  
"You noticed it too. I thought I was going crazier." Kagome said smiling. "Last night I thought I was going to die. I was sure Naraku was trying to kill and it made me realize I'm afraid to die." Kagome said looking at her hands.  
  
"That's okay everybody's afraid to die at one point or another. I know I am. I have a question for you though. Who'd you help break out of jail, don't look at me that way I have my own ways of finding things out. Now tell me." Inuyasha said settling down on his bed with Kagome sitting next to him.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kag do you want some?" A girl about 16 asked a younger Kagome.  
  
"Nah I want all my brain cells in tact thanks." Kagome responded as she rejected cigarette.  
  
"Chicken." Said the girl as she breathed in deeply.  
  
"No Kara. I'm the one who's gonna get your sad ass an apartment. That means doing something besides sitting here." Kagome said grabbing the cigarette and throwing it on the ground. "C'mon let's go to work." Kagome said getting up.  
  
Kara had dark red hair that was just above her shoulders and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Party pooper." Kara said pouting. Finally she got her coat and followed Kagome out the door and onto the busy street.  
  
They ended up in a red and black shop. "KAGOME, KARA! Where have you two been we've been swamped with customers?" A guy with spiked green hair yelled from inside the store.  
  
Kagome and Kara worked at Hot Topic. Sure it was an American owned store but it was the job for them.  
  
Kagome walked to the crowd of customers and started helping people getting things off the racks.  
  
Kara when behind the counter and started ringing people up.  
  
A boy about 23 walked behind the counter. "Hey Kara. How's it going today?"  
  
"Great how 'bout you Chris." Chris had dyed blonde spiked hair and the bridge of his nose pierced. On his lips the sides and middle were pierced also. He had earrings up and down his ears to. (REAL PERSON! I know him and he does work at Hot Topic!) "It's been crazy today."  
  
"Looks like."  
  
"Hey girl speed it up here I've gotta be somewhere. Now hurry up." A man in the back of the line yelled at Kara.  
  
Kagome showed up and started getting out bags for Kara.  
  
When it finally came to the man he was furious. "You call that fast? I had to be somewhere 20 minutes ago!" He yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry sir we had other customers." Kara said fakly.  
  
"OTHER CUSTOMERS!" He roared.  
  
Kagome and Chris stopped what they were doing and looked over at Kara and the man.  
  
He reached over the counter and slapped Kara. She stumbled backwards and then stood up.  
  
"Sir I will escort you out. You are not allowed in this store from now on." Chris said helping Kara up.  
  
Lara went back to the counter and the man ran towards her and raised his hand. A blast of miko energy blasted the man into a wall. Kara was, just like Kagome, was miko.  
  
Later they found that Kara had killed the man. The police came and arrested her and she was sentenced to life in prison.  
  
*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*  
  
"So I went and broke her out. Jiyu let this happen all of it. It was his friend he testified for not his step-daughter." Kagome said anger bubbling in her eyes.  
  
"Kara is your sister?" Inuyasha asked startled.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Have you talked to her lately?" Inuyasha asked rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.  
  
"I talk and hang out with her all the time. She's my best friend. She changed her name to Karakai Himono but she's still Kara to me. She dyed her hair to crimson red that's a lot redder then before and she stopped smoking. Now she works at Metro. There's no way they can find her now. It's been a year and a half." Kagome said sadly. "She doesn't know what happened I hope she doesn't go to my house looking for me. Jiyu will know it's her and call the police."  
  
"I have a way you can talk to her." Inuyasha said pulling out his cell- phone. Kagome tackled him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" She said looking at him. Kagome was on top of him and Inuyasha was blushing hard. Kagome did seem to notice as she continued to thank him. When she looked at his face time seemed to stop.  
  
Inuyasha leaned up and kissed Kagome on the lips. It seemed to last forever. "Your welcome." HE said after he pulled away.  
  
Kagome got off of him now blushing more then Inuyasha and dialed Kara's number.  
  
"Hey Taiyo is Kara home? Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kagome is that really you? I thought Jiyu killed you or something!" Said Kara's excited voice on the other line.  
  
"No but just about. Kara I got locked up." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"WHAT HOW!?" Kara yelled.  
  
Kagome told the story and Kara gasped.  
  
"Kagome I'll get you out! You sprung me now I'll return the favor."  
  
"Kara I can't leave me friends here." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay how many friends?" Kara asked.  
  
"Two."  
  
"I can do that." There was click and Kara was gone.  
  
Kagome slowly handed the phone back to Inuyasha and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"We're getting out of here." She said still smiling.  
  
"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes bugging.  
  
"Yes way she's getting me, you and Kido outta this rat trap." Kagome said smiling. "Go tell Kido to get her things." Kagome said walking to her room.  
  
She opened the door and her room was dim but she maneuvered to her bed and started picking up her clothes. Silently she started humming a tune. It was something her father taught her when she was little.  
  
"The sun in the sky shining bright  
  
On my life.  
  
Come join me in the light.  
  
You'll see the world big and bright  
  
Is just a beautiful sight.  
  
Full of color and hope.  
  
You must come out with me..."  
  
Kagome sang the words to the long neglected song.  
  
"Nice little tune you have there Kagome." Said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Kagome whipped around to be faced with Naraku's ruby eyes.  
  
"If I remember correctly you attacked me yesterday." He said slowly.  
  
"And." Kagome said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I believe you owe me an apology." Naraku said loud enough for it to echo down the hall.  
  
"Yea right maybe when hell freezes over." Kagome said turing back to what she was doing. She was afraid to have him behind her but she wasn't going to show it.  
  
Naraku put his hands on both of her shoulders. And whispered in her ear. "I can smell you fear Kagome. I can feel it."  
  
Kagome froze as Naraku started to turn her towards him. 'Inuyasha this is a really good time for you to show up.' Kagome thought as she looked at Naraku's angry face.  
  
"You're a proud little bitch aren't you?" Naraku said putting his mouth by her neck. He slid his tongue up her neck and behind her ear. "You'll pay for what you did to me." He said before disappearing out the door.  
  
"Bastard!" Kagome yelled after him. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember if she had met Naraku before.  
  
"Kag let's go!" Said a voice from the outside her door. Inuyasha and Kido stood there with their stuff in hand. Kagome said something under her breath and concealed all their things.  
  
"Kagome you have a visitor..." Sango yelled down the hall.  
  
The 3 teenagers ran down the hall to find Sango lying on the floor with Kara standing over her.  
  
"She made too much noise." Kara said shrugging. "Let's go before someone notices."  
  
They all ran outside to a silver convertible that had a white dog on it. There was a person in the front seat waiting for them. Kara jumped over the front seat door and the rest hopped in the back.  
  
"GO!" Kara yelled as guards started pouring out of the building. "Shit the plates!"  
  
Kagome stood up and jumped onto the trunk. The car was moving pretty fast but she could still stand.  
  
"Yuki Yuki Meisei! Riyu Ishi Risku Shitsukoi! Shinzo Ai Shinrai!" Kagome yelled. The clouds over head parted and meteor sized pink balls hit the street and the newly following police cars. "KATAKANGA!" An energy wall appeared between the car and the chasers. A police car hit the wall and exploded along with all the people pounding on it.  
  
Kagome jumped off the trunk and back into her seat while Inuyasha and Kido stared in awe at the young miko.  
  
Kara turned around and high-fiver Kagome. "Go little sis! That was awesome! Don't you think Sess?"  
  
"You wouldn't expect that much power from a little girl like you." The driver said turning around and taking off his sunglasses.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" 


End file.
